


hypothermia

by wecryglanny123



Category: Fact or Faked: Paranormal Files RPF
Genre: Cold, Love, M/M, mild hypothermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecryglanny123/pseuds/wecryglanny123
Summary: Ben, while investigating a sea monster in Iceland, gets hypothermia and it's up to Devin to take care of his confused friend while the ambulances take all night to get to their remote location in the middle of nowhere.





	hypothermia

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes or mistakes in general...

Hypothermia (Noun)

*the condition of having an abnormally (Typically dangerously) low body temperature.

-:-

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Ben wasn't supposed to be in the water at all, they were warned that an ambulance couldn't easily get to their location and yet he ignored all warning and jumped on in, 'for the investigation' he protested when he was dragged into the back of the SUV by the rest of the team. He could have sworn he'd seen something on the thermal imaging camera, and even though Devin said he couldn't see anything, he jumped on in anyway.

"You're an idiot!" Devin protested loudly, as he wrapped his friend up in the second blanket they had in the car with them. They didn't expect to have someone in the water and so they didn't bring anything warmer than a few blankets and the coats on their back. 

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Ben shook a little at the feeling of Devin trying to warm him up, the younger man was rubbing his hands up and down his arms to keep him warm, because none of the people in the car wanted his condition to get any worse. 

"You will be if we can't get your temperature up before this gets more serious." Devin scolded, the other two in the car were being completely silent because they didn't want to interrupt the argument in that back seats. "I can't believe that you just went in! You're so stupid." 

"All I need is a warm drink." Ben told him, he'd seen more than a few hypothermia cases in his time and he knows he should only start to worry if he gets more confused than he already is. Until then everything is alright, well alright in the sense he has blankets and will have warm drinks when he gets to the place they're staying to keep him alright until the ambulance gets to him. 

"Can you drive faster please!" Devin noticed something that nobody else did, with his hands still on Ben's arms, he'd stopped shaking. Meaning this hypothermia was getting worse. 

 -:-

When they got back to the inn they were staying at Ben was wrapped in two blankets, a coat and a scarf that Devin had lent him. His hypothermia was staying around the same, moderately bad but not severe yet, and yet Devin was still worried as hell about him. 

"I'm staying with you. Until the ambulance gets here at least." Devin said as he got his settled on the bed with not only his but Devin's duvet on top of him. He also had a warm cup of water in his hands because Devin didn't want to risk caffeine making Ben dehydrated. 

"I'm fine Dev really." It was Ben's turn to protest now, he didn't want Devin worrying about him to much. The younger man was such a worrier, but he was a cute worrier. 

"You've got hypothermia Ben, you're an idiot with hypothermia." Devin smiled sort of sadly at him, the older man looked so small wrapped in all those covers despite the fact he's a head taller than Devin and always made jokes about it with him. 

"Yeah, I am aren't I." Ben chuckled and encouraged the younger man to sit on the bed and stop pacing about in front of the TV. "Come here." Ben beckoned with his left hand, and Devin stepped closer until he was on the edge of the bed, he didn't want to take up to much room on the bed. 

"I don't bite, come here let's watch a film together." Ben was already flicking through the channels to find a semi decent film to watch, and Devin was still on the edge of the bed contemplating how close he should get to Ben. 

-:-

After an hour of watching the film Devin was so close he could feel Ben's skin getting hotter by the minute, meaning his core temperature was hopefully going up. And the better thing is that Ben was feeling better by the minute, maybe Devin being so close was helping.

"You know I really appreciate you still being here." Ben told Devin as the film went into some boring dialogue that neither man was listening to. "You're a real good friend." 

"A friend, yeah I'm a good one of those aren't I." Devin's mood got really melancholy all of a sudden at being called Ben's friend once again. 

"Are you alright? Something I said." Ben joked, but suddenly the whole atmosphere in the room got sad and it was obviously something was upsetting Devin. 

"I'm always the friend, never the boyfriend." Devin confessed, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and away from Ben, because being around him after he confessed he wasn't ever the one anyone loved was a bit hard. 

"Right, you'd be a great boyfriend Dev, you just need to find the right person." Ben was always the one to go to for advice but right now he was making Devin feel worse because he felt like he'd already found the right person but the person wouldn't even see him in the same light. 

"What if I've already found the right person and he doesn't even see men like that." Devin blurted out, then regretted it the second he said it, there it was 'he'. Even Devin had never admitted it to himself before but here he was about say 'I like you' to the man he was in bed with. 

"Wow, I didn't know you were, Ah..." Ben was really not sure what to say right now. 

"I'm bisexual, and I may have something to tell you." Devin started quietly, so Ben could barely hear him, "Other than the bisexual thing. " Devin chuckled nervously. "That guy I like, he's uh, you." He whispered the last part, and Ben had to lean in closer to hear him a little better. 

"who?" Ben was curious because he genuinely hadn't heard what Devin had said. 

"You! It's you okay, everything is you." The younger man yelled, he jumped off of the bed angrily. He waved his hands angrily like a child who wasn't getting his own way, after all the guy he likes has just been told he likes him and he hasn't got any sort of facial expressions whatsoever. 

"Me? Me, " Ben processed it for a second, "Devin, come here" He was pacing again, and Ben just wanted to make him stop. "I said come here." He was being more forceful now because he was starting to miss the body heat. Lets face it, just because he was wrapped up warm doesn't mean he didn't still hypothermia. 

Devin just sat down on the edge like before, and Ben was forced to sit closer to make up for the distance. The blue bed sheets were getting caught as Ben sat directly behind Devin to try and get him to speak and look to him.

"Devin, I'm not just going to ignore what you just told me. Turn around and look at me." Ben said forcefully, and waiting until Devin turned to look at him. He had never noticed how good Devin's eyes looked in the light, and how kissable he looked. 

"Look Ben I understand you don't feel the same, just tell me and stop dragging it out." Devin wasn't looking up at Ben because he knew he was going to be let down, and it probably wasn't going to be gentle either, no straight man wants his best friend telling him he loves him. Especially when they work together, and go on trips to investigate paranormal sightings together. 

"Let me finish, No I don't necessarily love you back," Ben paused and Devin looked like he was going to throw up, "But I can learn to." He gave him a dreamy look, the younger man really was hot, and he really deserved someone who can treat him right. And Ben could most definitely treat him right. 

"Don't joke about this Ben, I'm way to tired to be joking around tonight." Devin really did look tired, to tired to have a man confess his love for him.

"I'm not, but if you don't want to listen then we can wait until after I'm not freezing." Ben smiled, and took a chance kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah let's do that." Devin blushed, god he couldn't even explain how much he wanted this but he wasn't about to take advantage of Ben when he was still shivering in bed covered in blankets and coats. 

-:-

The ambulance arrived early the next morning, and because of both of the mens knowledge of hypothermia, Ben's condition hadn't gotten worse and so he was given the once over and told to keep warm for the next few days and that he should be fine otherwise. There was nothing they could do for him, because they said that he was taken care of so well they wouldn't be able to do anything else, and so they left Devin and Ben in the room together once more. 

This time Ben was less confused and Devin was less hostile, so they both sat on the bed together waiting for Jael to come to the room and see about when they should get back. And when she did come into the room she smiled at the sight of both of the men sat on the bed together. 

"So how do you feel today?" She asked as she took the chair from the small desk in the room and placed it at the end of the bed, Devin and Ben felt like they were being interogated; it certainly wasn't a nice feeling. 

"I'm absolutely fine, still cold a little but other than that fine. But the ambulance crew told me to keep warm for the next couple of days. So I think that we should stay for a few more days, look through the footage and come to a conclusion. Maybe even you guys can go out and finish the night investigation." Ben felt like he was being scolded from the side by Devin but he kept his eyes on Jael at the end of the bed. 

"Right, we can stay a few more days, and me and Devin can go and complete the night investigation if we don't get the evidence we hoped for. But we should look through the footage first." Jael suggested, she had her bag with her which meant they would be looking through footage for the next few hours, good because Ben needed a distraction from the man pressed against his side radiating warmth.

-:-

Now that Ben had proved he wasn't confused anymore he and Devin could finally have that real conversation both of them wanted to have. Ben could make his own decisions and he would happily choose to date Devin even if the younger man thought it was just Ben's confused state making him feel things for him.

"So... Now I can make my own decisions, come here and kiss me." Ben insisted, coming out from under the covers to close the distance between him and Devin.

"This better not be a joke." Devin said stepping closer to him, sitting on the edge of the bed and closed the last part of th gap between them so that they were kissing. THEY WERE KISSING, Devin had never felt so woozy before, and Ben well, Ben was thinking about how this felt like all the pieces of the puzzle were finally coming together. 

This all happened because of Ben jumping into cold water for an investigation, and getting hypothermia, and it ended with Devin and Ben in the same bed kissing until their bodies felt numb and pleasantly warm.


End file.
